You'll Be in My Heart
by Harvey Who
Summary: In honor of Mother's Day. The untold story of how the diety of light met the captain of her guard. Rated K-plus just in case.


**Disclaimer**

 **All characters belong to Nintendo and Greek mythology. Musical number from the Disney movie Tarzan.**

* * *

Palutena looked down at her feet, watching as the ashes settle on her shoes. This was where a great, prosperous city once stood, until an invasion from the Underworld Army occurred. The towers and complexes, reduced to shambled heaps. Almost nothing remained, and the Centurions could find no survivors.

The goddess of light continued down the path, watching as the building remains began to crumble. A pain struck her chest as she looked upon a rock she stepped on. Only it wasn't a rock — it was a human's skull. She couldn't forgive herself for letting so many humans die. 'I'm sorry… I did what it could but…' Her heart sank.

Suddenly, she heard something. It sounded like a crying baby… but it seed impossible. Palutena ran as fast she could to find the source. In a nearby building that didn't fall apart, there were two scorched bodies… a man and a woman. Undoubtedly killed by fire. Behind them was a small cradle, where the noise seemed to be emulating from. From within, something was moving under a blanket. The goddess pulled the cloth away, and sure enough… a young infant lay, crying. Then, it saw the goddess and silenced.

For a moment, all was silent. The two beings eyed each other, curiously. The larger one was amazed that a child could survive such a devastating attack, from the Underworld of all places. The smaller, younger one looked at the green-haired woman with wonder. Its lips then stretched into a smile, and it laughed, holding its stubby, little arms out to her. Knowing what the baby wanted, the goddess carefully lifted it into her arms and cradled it. The baby relaxed his head against her soft body, and Palutena felt a little better than before. "Don't worry, little one… I'll take care of you…"

* * *

Much later, back on Slyworld, the other deities were rather impatient. One of them was nowhere to be found. At last, Palutena arrived. "Late for your own party," one of them breathed. "That doesn't become a lady."

"Sorry, Uncle Poseidon," she said to the god of the sea. "I just got a little… sidetracked." She showed them the little baby.

The gods were surprised. "A human..." Viridi muttered. "You pulled a human into Skyworld..."

"Zeus is gonna be ticked," Dyntos added.

"He's the last survivor of an entire city. I couldn't just leave him there," she replied.

"Him? How do you know it's a boy?"

"Because he's eaten so much since I found him, I had to change his diaper at least three times..."

Pyrrhon chuckled. "Well, it sounds like you've found yourself a little bottomless pit," he said, cheekily.

But Palutena used his teasing to her advantage. "That's it... I'll call him 'Pit.'"

"Hmph... I would've called him Icarus," Poseidon commented. "Whatever rocks your boat."

Just then, a rumble came from the distance. A shape appeared from a flash of lighgtning. Everybody knew who it was. "Zeus!"

" **Who dares to disturb the rest of the mighty-!** " Suddenly, he coughed rather hoarsely.

His wife, Hera, came in behind him. "I told you not to use the big voice."

After collecting his breath, he turned to the others. "What going on here? What's all the hubbub?"

Viridi was quick to rat out. "Palutena brought a human here!"

"Father," bagan an apology, "I'm sorry for disobeying your laws. But I couldn't leave him there to die."

Zeus sighed. He knew his daughters actions were selfless, and he couldn't punish her for saving a life. "Was he alone?"

"Yes. His city was destroyed."

"So, the humans started another war, did they? I'll get my bolts."

"It's not the humans. It's worse."

"Darn, I like the bolts," Zeus muttered. "Then, what was it, daughter?"

"The Underworld Army has invaded," Palutena replied hesitantly.

As soon as he said that, everyone's eyes widened. The thought of one of their greatest enemies filled their heads. "That is impossible! Medusa's in prison!" Zeus uttered.

"I wish I could say the same. See for yourself." Palutena used her all-seeing eye to show the town. And sure enough, they all caught on to the sight of Underworld monsters wreaking havoc on the city.

The sight of it sickened the God king, but it also brought a more horrifying thought: If these were Underworld monsters, then that could only mean one thing... Medusa has escaped from her prison. Maybe even his brother... "Hermes!" he called out, and the messenger came in shortly after. "Fly to the human world, and tell the Centurions to double the guard; double the weaponry; double everything! Medusa must not destroy the human world! Go! Go!"

"Gone, babe," Hermes replied as he took off.

Zeus then turned to Palutena. "As for the child, he may stay. But I think he needs something..." he began to reach around for certain types of cloud. "Hmm... a little cirrus, and, hmm, a touch of nimbostratus, and a dash of cumulus." He reached over to child and covered him with his puffy concoction. And out from it popped a baby with two little wings. "There, a fitting form for a 'grandchild.'"

The baby laughed as he tried to play with his new wings. The goddess of light beamed brightly. "Thank you, father. I know he'll be a great angel. I'll teach him to fly and everything."

"Yes... um, about that," Zeus replied, sucking away her joy in a dash. "I'm sorry, but since he was originally a mortal, his wings lack proper strength. He cannot fly unless a god, or a goddess, allows it." Worse was to follow. "Even so, the power of flight can only be used for five minutes at a time. Too long, and his wings will burn up."

Palutena nodded silently, showing that she understood. Even though it seemed rather unfair, she knew that many thing had to have a price. Still, she was grateful to know she could keep Pit.

The goddess embracded her father before he disappeared for his throne. The bright flash was enough to scare Baby Pit to beginning to cry. Palutena held the infant close and shushed him, trying to calm him down. When that didn't work, she tried something else…

 _"_ _Come_ _, stop your crying._ _It_ _'ll be alright.  
_ _Just take my hand; hold it tight.  
_ _I will protect you from all around you.  
_ _I will be here; don't you cry._

 _"For one so small, you seem so strong.  
_ _My arms will hold you, keep you safe and warm.  
_ _This bond between us can't be broken.  
_ _I will be here; don't you cry._

 _"'Cause you'll be in my heart. Yes, you'll be in my heart,  
_ _From this day on, now and forever more.  
_ _"You'll be in my heart, no matter what they say,  
_ _You'll be here in my heart, always_ _…_ _"_

Her idea had worked better than she had expected. Not only did her soothing voice make Pit stop crying… he drifted to sleep. So Palutena crafted a baby bed next to her own. As the baby rested blissfully, the goddess of light watch him happily. "Always…"

* * *

Many, many years had passed since then, and soon, the young angel, now captain of the guard due to him defeating Medusa, became rather curious. He knew that an angel would simply reanimate in a safe location after it 'died,' but he wondered how they were created in the first place.

Palutena knew this day would come eventually, so she decided to show him where he came from. The two returned to the old abandoned city remains, to the same house where they met. Pit looked around the building and saw two sets of dried out skeletons. "So I used to be… human?"

Palutena nodded silently. "That's why you can't fly on your own. So that I could care for you, my father, Zeus, changed you into an angel, and 'Pit' was born." Small tears emerged from her eyes. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"No, don't blame yourself." Pit said sternly. "I did not go through all that just to hear you throw a pity party. If anyone is to blame, it's Medusa. But what's done is done."

"I know I shouldn't, but I can't help it." Palutena sniffled as she wiped her eyes. She gestured at what was left of the bodies in the room. "I wish I had saved them. You'd have a family… a real mom and dad."

"I know you do," Pit replied. "But someone once told me, angels couldn't truly know gods…" he began.

"That was the Chaos Kin talking through me. I would never—!"

"Please, Lady Palutena. Let me finish," he continued. "I don't think that's true at all. In the many decades I've served you, I've known you to be kind, compassionate, caring, and just plain fun. Sure, you like to tease me, you make jokes at my expense, and you put me in dangerous situations, but you always do what's right. And you protect me from the greatest of enemies. But I don't serve you just because you're Palutena, goddess of light… I serve you because you're Palutena, the goddess who cared for and raised me as her son."

Palutena could only remain silent, genuinely touched by her captain's kindness and devotion. The two then warmly embraced, wanting to hold on to each other until the end of time. "Thank you, Pit," she said. "You're so sweet. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Lady Palu-!" he cut himself off. He decided to say address her in a different way entirely… "I love you too, Mom."

* * *

 _ **The End**_

 _ **Happy Mother's Day**_


End file.
